


Disney quote challenge 1

by AzureAngel2



Series: Disney challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: A Naboo couple that takes in foster children has a newcomer: a three year old girl, perhaps connected to House Palpatine.





	Disney quote challenge 1

**1\. Gita Anil (Naboo, 56 BBY)**

Your husband has draped his right arm over your shoulders. He feels confident about the healing chances for the girl in front of you.

Together you look into the bacta tank that seems awfully large for her small body.

The three year old is not the first abuse victim you will take into your home at the edge of Theed, nor will she be the last.

Cruelty against children is common place in the galaxy. As social pedagogues you fight with all your might against countless, sometimes faceless enemies. It does not matter to you whether a child is a human or of alien origin.

Your point of view mirrors the Alderaanian Convention on the Rights of the Child: _“For the full and harmonious development of his or her personality, a child should grow up in a family environment, in an atmosphere of happiness, love and understanding.”_

This girl here has been found in a trash bin, left to die from her severe injuries. You cried when reading through her medical report. It happens so often that you have to face such evil.

Nobody knows exactly who the child is. The identity of her parents is unknown.

The only link to her past seems to be non other than Sheev Palpatine, the influential scion of a very old Naboo noble family. Yet he denied the hospital a blood test, let alone a saliva test. But he offered the hospital and Child Care Services an astronomical sum of money. Which means he tries to cover up something.

In the end it does not matter what binds the girl to the ambitious politician and playboy. You will give her a new family. One to rely on. One that keeps her safe.

**“Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten,”** you mumble.

And Chetan adds, “We also do not throw away children like House Palpatine when there is no need for them any longer.”

The girl opens her brown eyes as if she heard your husband say that, which is impossible through all the glass. But her gaze is directed at the both of you anyway. It is rather uncanny for somebody so young.

“Call a nurse or a doctor!” you beg. “She woke up.”

Something deep inside you, a foreboding of some kind, tells that you are dealing with somebody who is highly Force sensitive. But you will not hand the child out to the Jedi Order and their teachings. She will have a normal upbringing on Naboo as long as she wants to stay with Chetan and you.

You smile at the girl and, tentatively, she returns your smile, pressing her palms against the glass of the bacta tank. She flattens her nose, even though the breathing tube is in the way.

Normally, it takes your wards a while to adapt to their new situation and even longer to open up to you. But this child seems to have an enormous jest for life.

You are certain she will like the meadows around your house. You look forward to taking her swimming in the Solleu River for somehow you are sure she loves water. It is the way she moves her body in the bacta tank. She looks happy and relaxed.

While the medical staff gets her out of her wet environment her eyes never leave your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The current United Nations Convention on the Rights of the Child  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
